littlekingsstoryfandomcom-20200213-history
The World
The World of Little King's Story is where all kingdoms and areas are found within, and acts as a major plot point in the game's story. Corobo, under the advice and encouragement of Howser, aims to unify the entire World under the Alpoko Kingdom, which acts as the ultimate goal for most of the story. The World appears to be very small at first, as the map only reveals the island containing Castle Town. After Howser proposes his goal for World Unification, he expands the map to include an area to the south, known as the Meadow over the Bridge, and the Onii Grounds. After this area is conquered, a letter arrives from the Onii King, and Pancho explains the existence of the Dark Valley even further south, which belongs to the Onii Kingdom, and the map expands once more. After the Onii King is defeated, Pancho reveals that there are actually many other Kingdoms. The map expands for the final time to reveal that the World is almost four times as large as anticipated, now including several new forests, Sunflower Plains, Skull Plains, other miscelleneous areas, and six other Kingdoms. Throughout the story, many earthquakes will occur, worrying the local scientist Skinny Ray. Once Corobo has conquered all of the Kingdoms in the World and has achieved Unification, he and the other citizens of Alpoko will listen to Skinny Ray's idea that the source of the earthquakes is coming from beyond the sky, from what could be an entirely different World. Kingdoms 'Kingdom of Alpoko' The Kingdom of Alpoko is King Corobo's own nation, characterized by cows and lazy folk. Although it starts small and desolate, it expands into a vast Kingdom through Corobo's efforts. Alpoko is home to all of Corobo's citizens, and acts as a hub for the player. Howser, Liam, Verde, Pancho and Mr. M live here from the start of Corobo's reign, but other characters will move in over time, including Kampbell, Skinny Ray, Ginger, Francoise, Princesses, immigrants from other kingdoms, and new citizens. 'Onii Kingdom' The Onii Kingdom is a large amount of land that is ruled by the Onii King, and the first location visited by King Corobo. It is directly south of Alpoko, and the first rival kingdom visited, filled with hundreds of Onii. Corobo initially invades and conquers the Meadow over the Bridge and Onii Grounds, both of which belong to the Onii Kingdom, which enrages the Onii King. Corobo then defeats the Onii King in battle, and the remainder of the Onii Kingdom becomes the Dark Valley Natural Reserve. Almost all of the Onii then flee to other Kingdoms, and the land is populated by other dangerous wildlife. 'Kingdom of the Jolly' The Kingdom of the Jolly is a giant party, home to wild party animals and their host, King Duvroc. It is accessed from the Bony Tunnel Entrance, just southwest of Alpoko. In this kingdom, everyone parties and drinks non-stop, since Duvroc thinks that the world should all get drunk so that everyone would be having a great time all the time. After Corobo defeats him, Duvroc leaves to check on his wife, while the Jolly Kingdom gets turned into a Reserve. Duvroc is then later seen in this Kingdom where his party took place, drinking alone. 'Ripe Kingdom' The Ripe Kingdom is located just opposite to the Kingdom of the Jolly, and connects to Alpoko through a Mysterious Shortcut. Its ruler, the big-boned King Shishkebaboo, is an obese king with an obsession with food. The Kingdom is made of food, and other than the Onii, is uninhabited, suggesting that it only exists to provide Shishkebaboo with as much to eat as much as possible. After a game of pinball with the large king, he is shot into a large fork that then sends him flying into the air like a balloon for the rest of the story. The kingdom then becomes the Royal Forest Cafeteria, so that everyone may enjoy the food there. 'Worrywart Kingdom' The Worrywart Kingdom is located west of Alpoko, and is accessed via the Skull Plains. The Kingdom is populated by Eggans, egg people with many questions on life, the universe and everything. It contains the Nature Maze, a hedge-maze designed to make Corobo question his morals through signs depicting the downfall of a regular man's life. At the centre is a giant multi-shelled egg. Inside this egg is King Omelet, a ruler with extreme anxiety, wrapped in existential turmoil. When Corobo breaks the egg, he does not fight, and instead challenges Corobo's ideals a final time before giving up the kingdom. It later becomes the Eggan Civilization Ruins, preserved in remembrance of the Eggans' history. King Omelet remains in the egg reading books on his toilet for the remainder of the story. 'Primetime Kingdom' The Primetime Kingdom is located directly north of the Worrywart Kingdom, accessed via the Skull Plains. It is the most technologically advanced kingdom, home to a Broadcast Tower and the Broadcasters. The ruler, TV Dinnah, runs not only the Kingdom but also his own TV station. After defeating the King, the Public Broadcast Tower will become run by Alpoko, allowing the launch of Alpoko Television (ATV), and providing Corobo's citizens with TV to watch from their home. TV Dinnah still remains trapped in the Tower, managing the channel under Alpoko's rule, and even reports several events as they are happening later in the story. 'Tiptoe Kingdom' The Tiptoe Kingdom is a region located just north of Alpoko and northeast of the Primetime Kingdom, accessed by a series of routes through the northeast section of the Skull Plains. The main landmark of this Kingdom is its mountain, Sobamanjaro, the largest mountain in the World. The kingdom is ruled by Long Sauvage, a king that believes that all tall people are the greatest, and the taller one is, the greater they are. Therefore, the king's rulership is granted by his height, as he stands atop the mountain. His people, the Mounties, desperately attempt to make themselves as tall as possible to become greater. After the kingdom has been taken over, it is renamed to the simple title of Sobamanjaro. 'New Island' New Island is the largest and most complex of the seven rival kingdoms, located east of Alpoko and southeast of the Tiptoe Kingdom. The Kingdom has not been finished by God, since He forgot; therefore, the land itself has sections made of cardboard that have not been covered, and piles of garbage everywhere, with the most unfinished area being the southmost of the Kingdom. The main inhabitants of New Island are the Craftians, milkbox-men who are desperately trying to finish the Island, along with Onii riding equipment and sentient stationary. The ruler, Jumbo Champloon, is giant man made out of trash, that speaks jibberish. After Champloon's defeat, the land gets named the New Island Park, and a project is started where the Alpokian citizens are tasked with finishing the Island. Other Areas Sunflower Plains The Sunflower Plains is an area east of the Dark Valley, full of sunflowers, vegetable patches and related enemies. Scarecrows guide Corobo through its many twisting paths. The area is large and confusing, and at night some Sunflowers become Moonflowers, a deadly UMA. This area leads to the Melon Patch, and is required in order to reach the Jolly and Ripe Kingdoms. 'Skull Plains' The Skull Plains is an area filled with dead animals and bones, with poisoned waters. It can be accessed via the Bony Tunnel and is north of the Ripe Kingdom. From here, Corobo may access the Worrywart Kingdom, the Primetime Kingdom and the Tiptoe Kingdom. The Skull Plains is home to many new UMA, some of which are unique to the area, and is the largest area in the game. 'Over-there-Beach' Over-there-Beach is a small beach just east of Castle Town, which quickly becomes part of the Alpoko Kingdom. Citizens may wash ashore here when they die in battle, more often than not. At night, Mr. M plays music while citizens go on dates, before he falls asleep under his umbrella. This area is transformed into a shortcut from Alpoko to New Island towards the end of the story. Trivia * On the map, scribbled drawings of Corobo, the Sun, the Moon, Pancho and a Marble Dragon gradually appear, becoming more detailed with each expansion to the map. * Minor areas that are loaded in, such as the Blue Dragon's arena and the Game Over screen, are stored beyond the sea. * According to a sign near the area, beyond the sea is the Kingdom of the Dead, a location never visited by Corobo. Citizens of Alpoko often wash up on the shore of Over-There Beach, as the sign implies, often shaking and experiencing signs of trauma from thinking they were truly dead. Notably, this does not occur with residents of other Kingdoms or UMA. Gallery Kingdom Map 0.png|Initial map of the World Kingdom Map 1.png|First map expansion of the World Kingdom Map 2.png|Second map expansion of the World Kingdom Map 3.png|The complete Kingdom map of the World Sketches - Map.png|A drawing of the World Beta Map (E3 2008).png|A beta version of the World Map seen in a trailer Category:Locations